


Uh, my bully likes me?

by Yoaifanclubpresident



Category: Orignial story - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoaifanclubpresident/pseuds/Yoaifanclubpresident
Summary: Ren Fukumoto, A loser and bully target. Well, that's usually how that works until the bully, Haru Nakano, falls for poor Ren. Let's see how this nerd feels about this new discovery.





	Uh, my bully likes me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a made up story with made up character, any resemblances are to real things are just a coincidence. This is my first Original story and can also be found on wattpad under the same name and author. Please enjoy and leave any suggestions/comments you may have.

_ Hi my name is Ren Fukumoto and I’m 15 years old. I’m now in my first year of high school and it hasn't been easy. I go to an all boys school in tokyo Japan. It's already half way through the school year and I still don’t have any friends. Most people stay away or pick on me. I guess it's due to the fact that I wear glasses and have really shaggy hair. I really short and have the same features of a girl, although I keep that cover with my bangs and glasses.I’m also super awkward and I have issues talking so I tend to keep to myself. I’ve been bullies for as long as I could remember. I wish I could have someone other than my cat, King, to talk to. I wish I could tell someone other than my journal how I feel. _

 

I place my pencil down on my desk. I rug the tears falling down my face. I can’t cry, I have to go to school in a bit. I don’t want to go. “Ren! Hurry up! I don’t have all day you dumbass”. That's my mom. She doesn’t really like me. “Coming!”. I wipe my face and put my glasses back on and slam my notebook shut, putting back under my pillow. I grab my bag and race down stairs. “Why can’t you be like your brother? He’s successful and he got himself to school in the morning. He just had to get himself married and left me with you”. I tend to ignore her as much as possible. I slip my shoes on and we head to her car. My mom works as a hostess and is only ever home in the morning to take me to school and yell. She starts the car and we head the school. 

 

My stomach does a fip as we pull up to the school 5 minutes later. “Get out”. I nod and unbuckle my seat belt and get out. I shut the door behind me and don’t bother to say bye. She takes off and I feel sick to my stomach as I walk into school. I feel the stares coming from all the jerks here. I wish I could graduate already. “Yo, Fukumoto! Where do you think you’re going?”. I bite my lip. There he is, Haru Nakano, the main bully here. He’s a delinquent and an over all bad person. He’s my number one bully. “I need you to do my homework before lunch”. He shoves papers into my chest. “Okay”. I know better than to stand up for myself, that’ll just land me a punch to the face. I walk away from him and he so called friends to the classroom. I start doing his homework which by the way isn't even hard. I always get the school 20 minutes early just for this. Right I finished his last page, my phone rings. I quickly take it out to avoid attention.  

 

_ Yuki _

 

Its my brother. I quickly get out of my seat and run to the bathroom passing Nakano. Once I’m in there I answer. “Yuki!”. My brother lets out a laugh. 

 

_ “Hey bro, where are you right now?”. _

 

“School. Why? Aren’t you in the countryside right now?”. 

 

_ “Do you mind skipping school? I’m right in front of your school. I’m in town for a couple of days with Mayu and since she’s visiting a friend, I’m all alone!”. _

 

I feel myself smile and I start nodding. “Yeah! As long as you excuse me for the day. I’ll be there right now!”.

_ “Hurry up dork. Kids are starting to stare at me”.  _

 

I hang up and stumble out of the bathroom. Nakano is standing across from the bathroom, raising an eyebrow. Crap. “Uh, I have to go but I finished your work”. I hand him the papers and quickly walk away. I’m gonna regret that later. I quickly run the front gate. “Fukumoto! Get back here!”. I would’ve stopped if I wasn’t so excited to see my brother after such a long time. “Ren!”. He waves over at me. Me and my brother are complete opposites. He’s handsome with chestnut brown hair and caramel brown eyes to match. He’s really outgoing and amazing. He opens his arms and I couldn’t help the small child inside me to break through. I throw myself at him smiling. “YUKI!”. He catches me as always and spins me around. “My little bro! I’ve missed you too”. He sets me down and ruffles my chocolate brown hair. “You’ve grown like an inch in the year I haven’t seen you”. I blush and shake my head. “Whatever”. He gives me a goofy grin.

 

“What's up with the glasses? You look like a total nerd”. I started to notice all the student staring. “Take ‘em off! I want to see your eyes!”. He swipes them off my face before i could protest. “Yuki! Give them back”. You see my eyes are not black or brown but a bright green. I cover my face. “Stop being a baby Ren and let me see!”. He’ll keep asking if I don’t. I slowly lower my hands and my brother lets out a squeal. I don’t look up as I try to get to the car. I hand grabs my shoulder. “You think you can ignore me? “. A chill goes down my spine. “I know you heard me calling you”. He spins me around so I’m forced to look at him. “You little sh-”. He cuts himself off and stares at me. “I-I’m sorry”. I squeak out. My brother pulls me away from him. “Is this a friend of yours Haru?”. Yuki snarls. “N-Not exactly”. Nakano is still just staring at me. “A bully then? You know what I do to bullies right bro”. I shake my head. “Yuki don’t. It’s fine”. I try and push him away. “Let’s just go before teachers come”.My brother was known for beating up bullies in his school days and I really don’t want him to get arrested. 

 

“I didn’t expect the little dweeb to be a cutie”. Nakano states rather smugly. Yuki somehow pushes me out of the way and goes straight after Nakano. I need to do something! I hope those self defensive classes I took like 2 years ago actually work. I usually wouldn’t think about stopping Yuki but Nakano is a minor. He gets ready to send a punch to the all cocky Nakano. I jump between the two and somehow catch my brothers fist. Nakano jumps back. “Yuki you’ll go to jail or normally I could care less if you beat some jerks ass. I know he pisses you off but please let just go”. Yuki seems surprised that I caught his fist. “Uh okay”. He walks to the care dazed. I shake my hand off. I might’ve stopped it but it hurt. “I’m so very sorry Nakano. My brother is a bit hot headed”. I bow to him and quickly walk to my brothers car. I get in, hitting my head in the process. We take off down the street. This is totally gonna bite me in the butt later.  


End file.
